Twilight
by Keruri1222
Summary: AU. After being appointed to be Jiken's next renowed demon slayer, Genjou Sanzou becomes entangled in a conflict that could cause the destruction of the world. Rating for future violence, implied shonen-ai, and mature situations. ::ON HIATUS::
1. Chapter 1: Rain

  
**Twilight **

**Chapter 1: _Ame_ (Rain)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
_I know that in the first chapter of Hanyou and Youkai, I said Twilight would not come until the prequels were done. Well...I decided that since I was so anxious to get this one up, I would put this up, and see which one gets more positive feedback. That way, I decide which one I'll focus on._**

**_Anyone who liked my other stories, like Paradise, Red Hardcover Novels--don't fear, because those will continue to be updated as well. However, know that this story will be told in a slightly different writing style; I, however, like to consider it, 'unique,' rather than the aforementioned. _**

**_In any case, I hope you will enjoy this story: it's a long one that I have planned, and, like Paradise, I have NO idea how long this will turn out to be. Just hang on for the ride, please, and enjoy Twilight._**  
**

* * *

**

Sanzo hated the rain when it carried on like this.

A bold, accusing statement such as that may not have had much impact normally, written in plain text or in a way of the like; but for Sanzo, it was a solid fact; a rule. With the rainy nights came nightmares, of blood, betrayal, and that insignificant feeling of inferiority. With the rain, pounding relentlessly against the living quarters' window, came the familiar pain of not being able to protect what was most important to him.

But he could not forget, because does one ever really forget the death of their master?

Sighing, Genjou Sanzo ran a tired hand through fair locks, silently wishing for a cigarette. Sure, it was an unhealthy habit—and a fatal one at that—but he had lost everything the night his instructor, his father figure, died. What was the point in living anymore? For comrades? Sanzo quietly scoffed out loud at the idea. No one was very close with him, let alone wanting to even **be** around him. He did know two people, whom he **might** call,"acquaintances," but even those relationships were strained; one hid his emotions behind a habitual smile, and the other was basically his verbal sparring partner, if not what a person could call his, "bad friend."

In short, Sanzo could be best considered a loner. A lonely figure silhouetted by the dark shadows of his past.

"Master Sanzo." One of the subordinates of the temple spoke to the taller male, respectively bowing. When the blonde nodded gruffly to go on, he continued. "Master Hakkai and his friend have returned...they request your presence immediately."

"_Che_. Tell them I'm coming." Sanzo was really in no mood to speak with Hakkai, but he knew that the other spineless excuses of priests around the palace would not relent until he did. Exhaling sharply for the second time that day, Sanzo walked towards the front gate tiredly, wishing quietly that the rain would soon let up.

When he reached the entrance of the shrine, a familiar brunette and redhead were waiting for him. One of the men was grinning; the other had a cigarette in his mouth, and looked rather irked standing in this rain, in a way similar to Sanzo. Immediately after the older man's arrival, the smiling one embraced the blonde happily.

"Sanzo! _Hisashiiburi desu ne!"_ A vein appeared upon Sanzo's twitching brow, as the brunette squeezed him harder.

"Yeah, yeah, it's been a long time for me, too, Hakkai. Now would you mind getting off me?"

"A-Ah, sorry." Abashed, the young man sheepishly grinned, pulling away. "It's been over four months, though, since we've last seen each other, hasn't it?"

Cursing softly when the tip of his cancer stick went out, Sanzo went reaching into the pocket of his jeans for another one. "So what? It's not like you come here with something for me, so why should I care?"

The redhead, who had been standing next to the brunette quietly fuming before, glared at the grumpy blonde with a fierce dislike. "Hey. Whatever your problem is, don't take it out on Hakkai. He's only tryin' to be friendly, you stupid monk."

"Who says I have to listen to you, red roach?" Sanzo answered rudely.

"**I** said, you ASSHOLE!" Infuriated, his fist was about to fly towards Sanzo's face--until a smaller, paler hand stopped him. "...Hakkai...you seriously aren't letting that master-less _youkai_ hunter get away with that, are you?!"'

Gently, the verdant-eyed male pushed his friend's hand down. "It's not a matter of letting him, 'get away with,' something, Gojyo. I just don't want to see the both of you fighting again over something so meaningless."

"**MEANINGLESS?**!" Gojyo roared, thinking that Sanzo was taking advantage of the kinder man's acceptant ways. "The hell is that supposed to mean, 'meaningless--?!'"

"Gojyo." Hakkai's voice was firm; and not wanting to fight back any longer, Gojyo gave in.

Mildly tossing his long red tresses back, Gojyo relit his cigarette and went to go stand under the overpass of the temple, though not before speaking again. "'_Taku_...Honestly, I can't say no to you, Hakkai, you know that...you aren't playin' fair..."

Hakkai sighed in quiet relief—one conflict had apparently been avoided, but it was one of the few he had been able to stop in the face of Sanzo and Gojyo's strange friendship. "You two truly are terrible...I hadn't even explained the reason I came here, and the both of you had already started to get into another fight..."

"Well, why don't you tell me, then, if you would be so kind as to grace me with that information?" The scathing tone Sanzo used dampened Hakkai's smile, and he almost frowned. Almost.

The brown-haired adult lightly placed his hand on his close friend's shoulder. "Sanzo...Gojyo and I have done some research on the local demon attacks downtown. We think that the group we've been tracking is the one who killed your master."

"What?!" It was normally rare for the other priests to see Sanzo lose his cool and show his unstoppable temper; but Hakkai and Gojyo had seen it happen on more than one occasion. And from the look in their comrade's lavender eyes, he was clearly losing it now. "Hang on a second, what the hell do you mean, you THINK it's the group who killed my master!? Either it is or it isn't, so tell me what you know already!"

"Sanzo, please!" Hakkai pleaded, mostly for the other man to calm down, but part of him was subconsciously trying to still the violent memories he knew Sanzo was experiencing all over again. "You mustn't panic; Gojyo and I will get more details, and we should know what's going on after a few days from now. If you can wait that long, we'll find out and let you know."

Grimly nodding, though obviously in reluctance, Sanzo sighed—the third time today. Though he didn't appreciate the assistance of two people he barely knew in his own quest for revenge—Sanzo's pride made him refuse to admit Hakkai was actually helpful—he knew the computer hacker would get the job done somehow. He was well known in the city of Jiken, after all—his skills with technology were nearly country renowned, and no one would dare harm Hakkai without knowing that a former member of the powerful street gang _Akai Genkotsu_, The Red Fist, Sha Gojyo, was his bodyguard and best friend.

"Fine. Do whatever you have to do to find out...just remember that I won't be thanking you after all this is over."

Hakkai smiled. "That's all right. The truth is, I would have been surprised if you did. I know you all too well, Sanzo."

"Hnn. Whatever."

The other chuckled quietly. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you? You truly are the vaguest man I know."

Sanzo stared at Hakkai with mild amusement. "I could say the same thing about you."

Gojyo, bored of standing against a pillar and listening jealously to the light banter Sanzo and Hakkai were exchanging, finally spoke up. "_Oi_, Hakkai! Let's go now...we've gotta go find some files for **Master** Sanzo, _ne_...?"

The blonde growled at the sarcastic tone Gojyo was using. "I **WILL **seriously kill you if you say that again."

"_Maa maa_..." Hakkai told them in an attempt to quell both men's urges to fight, while tugging on Gojyo's shirtsleeve gently. After all, he knew the normally mild-mannered Gojyo could do the most damage when prompted. "Well, we'll hopefully be seeing you again in a few days...take care of yourself while we're gone, alright, Sanzo?"

"Sure." The reply was short, but the promise was finalized.

_And_ _hopefully_, Hakkai thought, while frowning at no one in particular, _it won't rain when we return here.

* * *

_

By the time the car reached the temple, it already was long past early evening. The sky became a velvet black sheet, blanketed only by the not-so-environmentally friendly fumes coming from the human labored factories and smaller buildings of Jiken's population. The city had long become polluted with the demons having almost completely taking over every aspect of the world, including Jiken, their main capital as well as the most heavily youkai-influenced place of all in the human realm. Life for unlucky humans and youkai refusing to work under Gyukumen Koushu, which were quite a few, had become as disgusting as the air in this city—difficult, murky, and certainly posing an imminent danger to their future.

_That's just the way it is now...people can try to ignore it, but it's pretty hard to do that when the world's fallin' apart right in front of them...no one's happy anymore, these days...that's why I have to be strong and happy. Because that was what Master wanted for me, as his final wish...at least, that's what everyone with Nataku said._ _I don't really remember what my past was really like, but...that's okay! I'll be just fine, as long as everyone's here to support me!_ _I guess that makes me a lucky one, ne?_

Goku grinned suddenly, and his close friend since primary school, Nataku, stared at him strangely. "...What're you so happy about?"

"Nothing...I just was thinkin' about how great this is!"

The dark-haired one frowned. "S'cuse me?"

"I mean...I'm gonna have a new master soon, Nataku; isn't that GREAT!?" Goku shouted energetically, bouncing up and down in his seat. His friend wasn't about to stop the _genki_ boy now, and he smiled to himself as he let the younger man ramble. "And he's a Sanzou, too, just like my last master! That means he's a good guy, right?"

"That's what they say...Sanzous are supposed to be the most illustrious monks around, not to mention they've had a long history of being able to kill demons, just like _that_." Nataku snapped his fingers to illustrate. "As much as I know is that they're great demons slayers, and I heard that most of them are totally awesome...you'll probably like 'em, I bet."

Goku tugged down the hem upon the bottom of his shirt lightly, looking embarrassed. "Y'know, Nataku...I think I remember Master's face. He was really nice, and he was always smiling...his hair was long and pretty, too! _Ne_, do you think this Sanzou's hair will be shiny like my old master's?!"

Sighing at the energetic boy's words, Nataku leaned back in his seat. "Jeez, you ask WAY too many questions, Goku! Don't you ever get tired of talking?"

"_Mouuuu_...that's mean, Nataku! And, besides, you're only a year younger than I am! Why're you so tired, when most nineteen-year-olds have got just as much energy as I do?"

A sad expression suddenly appeared on the boy, not quite fitting his face, but matching a pair of wise, wide golden eyes. "...If you ever had to carry the burden of a War Prince, Goku, you would understand."

Realizing he had touched a delicate subject matter, but not quite understanding his friend's words, Goku's own amber eyes softened. "_Warui_. _Ne_...Nataku..."

The brunette quickly grabbed Nataku's hands, as he plastered on what he hoped was one of the most disarming smiles he could muster at the moment. "...When I've gotten settled in with my new master, let's go some together! You know, when we're both not busy?! Even if we'll be somewhere different...even if it'll be hard to get used to our new lives far apart from one another...It'll be just like old times, okay?"

"Goku..." Nataku gently squeezed his childlike companion's calloused hand. "...It won't be that easy, you know...who knows what'll happen to us or this world as time goes on? Things sure aren't getting better with the state of the human world, and at this rate, Goku...we might be separated."

"S-Separated?! Nataku, no! I don't want that to happen! We said we'd be best friends forever, right?! We'd never forget each other, and we'll never stop being friends! That's what we PROMISED!"

"Goku." Nataku gravely admonished. "Stop being so childish. You know that promises like those can be easily broken, even when we don't want them to. Stop being so overly excitable and idealistic!"

Hurt by Nataku's obvious logic, the teen calmed down enough to lower his tone and head. "Yeah...you're right...I should've thought things through before I say them...sorry..."

"Young master Nataku, and young sir Goku." One of the family servants said, who was currently functioning as a driver. "We've reached the temple, so if you would both come out of the car, I will get your bags, Goku-_san_."

"_Sankyuu da!_" Goku chirped, smiling one last time for the solemn-looking driver before, (though not really expecting any sign of emotion back), and getting out of the backseat of the car with Nataku's help.

Nataku quietly embraced his close friend, while the driver was struggling with Goku's small suitcase of belongings. "_Sayonara_, Goku...until we meet again."

"Nataku...you are coming back to visit at least once, aren't you?" Goku asked confusedly, pulling away from Nataku's hold. "Why are you acting like we're never going to see each other again...?"

Apparently, this had been the wrong thing to say, and the tears that soon emerged from Nataku's shimmering eyes, Goku realized, were not of happiness. They spoke of a finalized decision, and unfathomable sadness. "Gods, Goku...oh, well, you probably know what the answer to that is already..." Nataku trailed off, as he rubbed his own tears away, not even wanting to let the servant see him cry.

"Nataku..."

"I'm so sorry, Goku. But my father wanted to separate us...this was his opportunity to do it, and now he said I can't come back to see you...so...that's why---"

"Young Master Nataku!" The nameless servant cried out, interrupting the rest of Nataku's sentence. "Please come inside the car, your father called and requests that you come back home, right away!"

Nataku squeezed his friend's shoulder, silent tears coursing down his face. "Goku...I won't ever forget you...if I don't come back to see you, please don't hate me...I must go..."

As he dashed off, Goku didn't run after him. His own tears blinded him, at that moment, and the rest of whatever Nataku would have said was drowned out by his own sobbing.

_Why...why is it that whenever I care about someone, they're taken away from me?!_

..._Why...?_

Rain suddenly came pouring down, and the sound of the automobile disappearing into the night became the only thing Goku was dimly aware of.

* * *

****

**--THE CHARACTERS-- (In order of appearence)**  
  
**Genjou Sanzou-- A demon slayer with a cold, aloof personality. Unlike the late Sanzou priest of the previous generation, this blonde adult is quite ill-behaved; he smokes, and is downright murderous when angered. Despite needing a serious attitude adjustment, Sanzou is quite handsome, and his aura exhibits charisma that many find themselves enticed by. After loosing his master and father figure, Sanzou has become a cruel person, and even his two, 'friends,' are quite surprised by the change in Sanzou. The man had never really been downright friendly; but now it seems as if Sanzou wants complete solitude from the entire world. What could possibly melt this frozen man's heart? Will one heretical being enough to complete that task--trying _and_ succeeding?  
  
Cho Hakkai-- A young computer hacker whose skills are Jiken-renowed, Hakkai is gentle, compassionate, and a perfect gentlemen. His disarming smile, which is habitual for him, and melancholy green eyes, (which used to be framed by small, wire frame glasses, until he decided using contact lenses would be easier), have charmed many. But Hakkai seems to already have been in two relationships, (both secret to most), that ended terribly; so it doesn't seem as if he is looking for anyone at the moment. He may not look it, but Hakkai is quite possibly emotionally and mentally unstable after a hard life before coming to Jiken--and the only question left now is when will his resolve to live crack? Does he even HAVE one? Could the only thing Hakkai be living for now is his best friend?  
  
Sha Gojyo-- Normally a mild-mannered man Gojyo is a _hanyou_--the taboo result of coming from _youkai_ and human descent, which is apparent by the stereotypical crimson hair and eyes. He is Hakkai's assigned bodyguard; after all, the young brunette lives with a rich adoptive father, and there's no safer person to put as Hakkai's protector as a former member of the Red Fist gang, right? (No sarcasm intended, of course). Even past the dark background, it seems that Gojyo is a reliable person when it comes to his clients--and Hakkai is his first, and only, client ever. He seems to fly off the handle easily when it comes to Sanzou; but Hakkai appears to be a very important person to him, since he is the only one able to calm the redhead down, even when fully enraged. Is it possible that despite the social caste between them, that Hakkai and Gojyo are much closer with one another than one would think? Why does Gojyo seem to also have a dark past, like his two other companions?  
  
Nataku-- A young teenager of nineteen years, this Japanese male lives by the strict rules of his wealthy father, who is a human who has close ties with the ones that deal with the demons who have already taken over the mortal realm. Nataku is normally a lot like Goku in personality, if not a bit more level-headed and thoughtful--but when forced, he develops a sort of haugty politeness that is usually only used when trying to be sarcastic, or in front of his overbearing father. He is the destined War Prince, a human of extraordinary powers who, secretly, must kill the demons who endanger mankind--and, unfortunately, Nataku has had to assassinate since the ripe age of twelve. With hands stained with uneraseable blood, will Nataku's wish of being a normal person ever come to light?**

**Son Goku-- A young boy who always appears to be cheerful, childlike, and naive, Goku is much wiser than he seems. His owlish golden eyes are a mark of his heritage: he is a heretic, a being derived from the materials of the earth, gathered upon Mt. Kaka. Some see Goku as lively and energetic, (_genki_), but few people know his true face. When the golden coronet that normally stays on his forehead comes off, Goku's _youkai_ form is released: _Seiten Taisen_. Beneath the dense personality and chocolate brown hair, what goes on in Goku's intricate mind? And what part does he play in the lives of Sanzou, Gojyo, and Hakkai?**  
  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: And He Smiled

**Twilight**

**Chapter 2: And He Smiled**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Deeply sighing, a young brunette stood outside a large house, fumbling in his coat pocket for something. The cold weather was beginning to clearly take its toll on him; his pale, slender cheekbones had turned pink upon the edges, and ever so often, he would breathe onto ungloved hands.

"Goodness, why NOW of all days does Father have to lock the door? Worst of all, I can't find my house key...at this rate, I might just wind up climbing through the second floor window. Well, I suppose the sewage pole will have to serve as a ladder...although, for the record, I doubt it will be very steady..."

"Now THERE'S a sight I'd like to see. Cho Hakkai climbing to get into his house...heh. Bet the news reporters'd have a field day over that one."

With a quiet gasp, Hakkai whirled around to find a startlingly familiar face. "Gojyo! Why are you out here?"

The red-haired adult grinned slightly, poking his best friend and superior on the nose. "I followed you, dummy. I wouldn't be a very good bodyguard if I wasn't watchin' over you, right?"

"You're right...without a doubt, you're correct." Hakkai chuckled. "I should have remembered how overprotective you are."

"_Oi, oi_...don't put the blame on me. YOU'RE the one who lost the keys." Gojyo smirked, poking his friend's nose yet again.

"Please don't put the blame on me, then. And stop that. The poking, I mean." Hakkai replied with flawless smile. "Now, a key to our house, if you will."

Mock-frowning, Gojyo reluctantly shuffled in his own pockets for the prompted item. "And here I was thinking I could stall you for a while longer, just to hear you start begging me for it."

"_Hentai_."

"Overly polite bastard."

Hakkai started laughing once again. "Aha-ha...I'll take that as a compliment."

Gojyo handed the brown-haired male the key. "Same here."

Upon the door being opened, a soft courteous voice, much like Hakkai's own, floated through the main corridor. "Welcome home, Hakkai-_kun_; Gojyo-_kun_. Did your shopping trip go well?"

Hakkai placed his coat on the rack, and brought Gojyo's over, as well. "Yes, it was perfectly fine...Gojyo secretly followed me to the store, however, even if the end result was that he saved me from being frozen out in the snow."

A youthful-looking adult with light blonde hair leaned out from the living area, a considerate smile on his face. "Oh, really? And how is that so? Did you loose your house key again, Hakkai-_kun_?"

Abashed, the young man scratched the nape of his neck. "Ah...yes, unfortunately. I certainly don't have much luck with keys, it seems...I'm sorry that I've been so careless, Father."

Suhara Houshi, wealthy bachelor of Jiken and surrogate father of Hakkai, merely tossed another easy grin his, 'son's,' way. "Not at all...its understandable to lose a few things here and there...although after living with you for three years, Hakkai-_kun_, I know this has happened more than once...you're always such an absent-minded one!"

"_Sumimasen_..."

Gojyo snickered quietly to himself. "You two are way too close in personality...everyone's gonna think you're his son, 'Kai."

"I doubt it, actually. Father's hair and eye color are much different than mind, so looks alone should prove as enough to convince people that we aren't biologically connected."

The eldest male nodded, pale blue eyes sparkling. "Many have said that I look like a foreigner, haven't they? I suppose it's only natural...most people here are either dark-haired or have dyed hair, and as for me...I've always had flaxen locks from as long as I could remember."

Gojyo shrugged. "Well, that's not really all that important right now...c'mon, 'Kai; let's get those bags of yours where they belong...unless you're putting them in that mess of a place you call a closet?"

Emerald eyes sparkled with obvious mirth. "No, no, we won't be putting anything else in there, Gojyo; don't worry...we'll just unpack the bags and keep the items in my room, alright?"

The redhead appeared quite relieved, as he led the other male up the stairs. "Well, at least we've got some good news...I heard something really weird around the streets today. Some woman told me."

Hakkai frowned at the sight of such seriousness displayed on his underling's visage. "...What do you mean, Gojyo-_san_?"

"Hey, we won't be havin' any of those honorifics, got it? I'M supposed to be YOUR subordinate, remember?" He reminded the ever mannerly Hakkai.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Go on, Gojyo."

They stopped for a moment to open the bedroom door in silence; Hakkai left the shopping bags next to the door, and Gojyo flung himself down on the bed. The brunette quietly did the same, though he was sitting up.

"Some _youkai_ are plannin' to raid the Sanzou temple...and I also heard that a demon is planning on sharing room and board with our favorite monk over there."

Hakkai's eyes widened. "Then, are you saying that Sanzou is in danger?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" Gojyo reached into his jeans for something, most likely a cigarette. "There was a demon servant living with the last generation's Sanzou priest, too, so they might just be bringing Sanzou a slave...the War Prince was there with the _youkai_, as well."

"War Prince Nataku...? But why?"

"Like I said, I don't know all the details...they could all be just rumors floating around the small human population of the town to stir up some interest, y'know? God knows we could use it...this city's so gloomy without a bit of fun added into the mix." The young man took a quite drag on the already-lit cigarette. "Everything's messed up to the way it was three years ago. At least back then, we had some good left."

The brunette nodded slowly, jade orbs dimming. "_Hai_..."

_Three years ago, the world had not yet fallen into chaos. Three years ago, I had just been starting to live my live anew. And three years ago...was when I met Gojyo. _

"But I suppose even that time held a purpose, correct?" Hakkai mused out loud.

The other adult seemed to understand the meaning behind his words. "Yeah... maybe this year'll be important, too. After all, if the pattern of me meeting people continued, then I'm hopin' for something good this year."

And he smiled. "_Sou desu ne_..."

* * *

"Master Sanzou...there's someone in the main living quarters...a boy who says he wants to speak with you."

The blonde's dark violet eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I don't know any kids...what the hell does he want, exactly?"

The indentured servant started slightly at Sanzou's insight. "Well...we don't really know much. He looked quite upset when he came into the temple, though...and the child really is one of the strangest things we've ever come across. Perhaps he's a itinerant son looking for shelter, but...I've never seen gold eyes on a person before."

He may not have shown it, but Sanzou was vaguely interested now. "Golden eyes, huh...? Fine, I'll take a look at the brat...maybe get him to leave if I talk with him."

_There really **aren't** a lot of people with gold eyes...the only beings around who would have such a trait would be a youkai or a heretical being...dammit, if that kid's the spy of some demon organization out for my head, I'm gonna kill him the most painful way possible. I REALLY don't need this shit right now..._

Reaching the living area, Sanzou immediately knew who he was looking for: a young male sitting on a sofa with his gaze cast upon the wooden flooring. His line of vision seemed shadowed, but Sanzou could tell three things about him already: he had messy brown hair, could be estimated to be in his teen years due to his stature, and his clothes were very scruffy. He probably is some kind of homeless child, the blonde decided, but knew that there was only one way to find out.

"Hey. Someone told me you wanted to talk with me, kid. Who are you, and what the hell do you want?"

The teen looked up, and Sanzou nearly gasped in shock. _Damn, that kid's eyes really ARE gold_, was the only processed thought he could muster, as his stare caught with the wide yellow one of this child. They were eyes too old for someone of his age; too experienced and jaded to belong to such a person. But shoot through the dark like a ray of sunlight, he could see the shine within them; alive and vivid.

_But the rest of this kid's body looks normal...what the hell is up with him?_

"You're...the Sanzou priest here, right?" The boy ogled at him openly, his gaze much like a deer caught in headlights. "...Your name is Sanzou?"

"Hnn...so what if it is?" _This kid doesn't seem like he's a spy...but his youkai aura is enormous. He's probably one of those harmless ones, from the looks of it._

"The...the Sanzou priest before you w-was Komyou Sanzou, right?!" He chattered excitedly, leaping up from his spot on the couch.

Sanzou was, quite honestly, floored. "...How the fuck do you know my Master's name?"

"You don't remember me? It's me, Goku! I was Komyou Sanzou's charge for a really long time...that's what the people told me, anyway, 'cause they had to erase my memories! At least, that's what Nataku told me..." Goku sheepishly scratched his head, grinning. "This probably isn't making much sense to you, but, umm..."

_This kid...I remember now...that's right, he WAS Master's servant...I used to see him sometimes bringing him food or other things...Master used to tell me how pure and loyal Goku was to him...said I would have a charge one day just like him, and that his charge might even become mine when I took on his title..._

_So why...why does this kid say his memories were erased? Was he closer to my Master than I, so much that they had to do it in order to preserve peace? Or was there another reason...another reason they withheld his past memories? Was Goku involved in my master's death?_

_Goddammit...this is so fucking confusing..._

Tightly holding his forehead, Sanzou sighed. "Listen, kid...no, you're name's Goku, right?" The teen nodded in agreement, and he went on. "Look, I DO remember you and how you used to tag along with my Master...dammit; I don't even know what to do with you! And stop looking at me with that dumb face of yours; it's getting on my nerves!"

Bowing his head in a disconsolate manner, Goku nodded again, though less enthusiastically. "Oh...sorry, Sanzou-_sama_."

"Quit callin' me that." _This stupid kid...this messed-up kid is changing everything now...what the hell are those gods up there trying to do to me; force me to commit suicide?! Shit..._

"Then...what should I call you, Master? I don't mind what you call me, but I need to have a name for you..." Goku's luminous eyes shone in the moonlight that pooled in from the nearby window.

_Che...well, I guess I don't have a choice in the matter, now do I? Master, if this was one of your bright ideas to annoy me, I swear that you'd have to be one of the most twisted men in the world..._ "Fine, then, _saru_. You can stay, and call me Sanzou alright? And also, shut up for right now; I've got a major headache and your annoying voice is beginning to really get on my fucking nerves."

And he smiled. "...Okay. _Sankyuu_, Sanzou!"

* * *

It was a dark room, with almost no windows to let light filter in, not that it really needed it. The overhead lamps, though not garish or overly obstructive, served their purpose well enough. Because there were no typical furniture to be seen, one perceptive and cultured enough could assume all of the items in the room appeared to be of a foreign establishment. Even despite this, however, they proved to be as intricately made as the throne in the very back of this vast space was.

A tall, broad-shouldered figure sat in this monstrosity of a chair; it was a male, for certain, and one at least in his early twenties. Dark hair that, while it was cut fairly short, hung down at the bangs, hid a mismatched pair of eyes. In fact, it was probably considered one of the wildest creations of a human: one was a piercing, icy cerulean, and the other was much akin to unsullied, sophisticated gold. Or, perhaps, he was not human, as it would not be uncommon to find a supernatural being in these parts of the world. He was not dressed elaborately, despite the environment he resided in; for a tightly-fit tank top of a dark blue color and light blue jeans would not have stuck out much in a crowd. Not in a city of today's caliber or status, anyway.

The smug smile on the young man's face was curious enough—it was as if something secret had greatly amused him to no end, and that thing had just walked into the room with it's grand presence. Or, perhaps, one might think such a smirk was down putting and derisive, even; though he might have denied such if anyone had questioned it.

"Homura." A sudden voice prompted politely, far off to the entrance of the room. "We have found the location of our subject...he is living with a demon slayer in the city farthest east to us, Jiken. We believe his master is a Sanzou priest."

"Is that so...? Thank you, Shien. Knowing this helps us greatly...and the fact that he's with a Sanzou priest makes things all the more interesting."

_It will only be a matter of time now...soon, I will have the key to create a new world of this soiled Earth, as well as a proper army to overthrow the Heavens with. Soon, Son Goku..._

_Soon, you will be mine._

And he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: For Protection's Sake

**  
Twilight**

**Chapter 3: _Mamoru Tame ni _(For Protection's Sake)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**_-- Many thanks to Mato-ko and nekozuki1776 for reviewing the chapters uploaded so far. –_**

"Here." Sanzou tiredly prompted, opening the door to what would soon become his charge's bedroom. "This is going to be your room. If I find you sneaking into mine without my permission, I'm gonna kick your ass, got it?"

"Got it!" Goku chirped, smiling. "_Ne_, Sanzou, do you have any food for me here? I'm hungry..."

Scoffing mildly, though not really very annoyed, the temperamental blonde began the trek to the kitchen. "Fine. Just stay in your room and don't go anywhere, you hear me, _bakasaru_?"

"_Hai!" _

Now alone, the brown-haired teen grinned in a lopsided manner, running headlong into his bedroom and plopping headfirst onto his new bed. Life was certainly being much better to him now; he now had a shelter for the night, a comfortable bed, and even food to boot! Goku couldn't have been happier.

_And Sanzou's really neat; even if he yells at me a lot...I wonder why he always looks so irritated? Did something happen to him?_ _Not that it's really any of my business...but I'm still a little curious..._ Quietly sighing, the boy leaned back on his bed, pressing his back against the small pillow.

_The sadness in his eyes isn't at all like Nataku's...it was as if something important had been taken away from him, and he had been jaded and angry ever since...somehow, I wonder if I'll ever see him happy..._

Then, a grand idea came to him. Hey..._maybe I could make him smile. Yeah, that's a GREAT idea! Sanzou could smile again if I maybe did something to make him glad...! But...what would make someone really happy...? _A sudden gurgling in his stomach, however, reminded Goku of his plaguing hunger, and he lost the will to even consider such things. _Ugh...well, maybe I'll think about it AFTER I get some food...so hungry...mouuuu, I hope Sanzou comes back with food soon, before I die of hunger..._

_Dammit...I don't even know why I'm DOING this...that bakasaru should be bringing ME food, not the other way around!_ Thoroughly pissed, Sanzou slammed the door to the food storage cabinet with a stubborn huff. It hadn't fully vented his frustration, but it was enough to calm his next thoughts, if only a little.

_Maybe...maybe just for this first night that he's here I'll do it...but for the rest of the time Goku's here, he's getting the food himself. _

_That kid sure is freaky...does he EVER get upset or sad? It seems like he's always happy, like the whole world's a big game for him. Or maybe he's like Hakkai, whose constantly hiding behind a dumb smile to hide pain..._

_At least that much would explain those eyes of his...I've never seen a boy like that before. _

"_Oi_, Goku. Here's your damn food. Consider it your last delivered meal, though; the next time you want something, you're gonna have to get it yourself." Upon reaching his destination, Sanzou tossed the bag of _nikumans_ at the smaller male. It landed on the brunette's face and, startled, Goku hurriedly clawed at the parcel to rip it off. Sanzou smirked with the façade of derision, even though he was quite amused. The boy was almost cute, then; tugging hurriedly at the bag's upholding string, excitedly grabbing its contents like a child opening a gift on Christmas Day. Almost.

Except Genjou Sanzou did not call things cute for any particular reason, and Goku was certainly no exception.

"_Sankyuu_! Y'know, _nikumans_ are my favorite food...I'm really glad that you have them! So how'd you know?" Goku chattered, speaking with a mouth full of food.

"I didn't, stupid. I just grabbed whatever was in the cabinet, and it just happened to be your favorite food. If you like them so much, then enjoy them quietly and don't bother me. I'm going to sleep."

Before the priest could leave the room, however, Goku clung to one of the long sleeves of Sanzou's robe. "Wait a second, Sanzou...can I...ask you something?"

Sighing for the second time that night, Sanzou reluctantly complied and sat back down on the bed. "...What is it, _saru_? This had **better** be important, because I'm really tired right now."

"_Gomen ne_. But I just wanted to ask you...while I'm here, can I stay with you?"

It was such a serious remark that even Sanzou's could not hide his blatant confusion and shock. "...What?"

"I mean...I really don't understand a lot of things...but I _do_ know that you're a lot like my old master was. I wanna stay with you, Sanzou...it's really hard to explain why, but I just want to be by your side."

"Maybe I'm not the most perfect person...and maybe there were some things I want to change about myself. But I don't wanna be alone, Sanzou....someone's already left me before--" The image of Nataku's smiling face and another, shrouded in shadows, but as comforting as the aforementioned. "—and I'm not losing anyone else due to my own selfishness."

Firmly deciding upon the action, Goku tentatively wrapped his arms around his master's waist. He felt the monk stiffen against his touch, but the only thing on his mind now was to comfort a pair of sorrowful lavender eyes.

"So...if you're ever sad, I wanna make you happy..." _Where is all of this coming from...? _

"And whenever you're hurt, I wanna be able to help you heal..." _Why am I being affected like this...?_

"If you're happy, I wanna be happy, too..." _These words...from long ago...I've said them before..._

"I wanna be with you, Sanzou...if that's okay with you..." _Somehow, I'm really scared of losing you...just like I lost my master, Nataku, and my memories..._

Sanzou was almost inclined to silently walk away. He really was. Just turning away from all of this would be the best option; forgetting the conversation ever happened and pulling away from the boy's hold would be the best option. But malice towards this lonely child seemed like an almost cruel, unfathomable choice, even for someone as cold as Sanzou.

_You stupid monkey...why can't I say, 'no,' to you...?_

"Sanzou..." He turned around and watched as Goku's large, amber spheres welled up with tears. The boy was still pathetically hanging on to him. "Please, say something..._anything..._"

_I could never hate you...I could never push you away without feeling guilty..._

Instead of actually replying, the older male decided that actions would work best. He quickly scooped the teenager into his arms, and placed him gently on the bed.

"S-Sanzou...!? What are you doing...?" Those huge, impossibly experienced eyes shone vividly at him, a soft color befitting to his round, youthful cheeks.

"Look...I'll stay here tonight, just so you'll shut up...I don't want to hear your whining all night, so that's why I'm doing this, alright?" Sanzou did not look at the boy, in fear his faintly blushing visage would show. _Why the hell am I acting like this for...?_

"I'll sleep here. In this bed. With you. So you'd better be grateful." With this being said, Sanzou laid his head beside Goku's on the pillow, shutting his eyes resignedly. "Now, go to sleep... _bakasaru_."

Curling his form a bit closer to Sanzou's, timidly, Goku began to smile. "...Sure. Thank you, Sanzou."

_Thank you for everything...

* * *

_

The constantly moving, glowing green code symbols shown behind the computer monitor, besides being threateningly blinding, were beginning to bore Hakkai. As an experienced computer hacker, he had long learned how to read computer code; it was just a matter of deciphering what was important and in which hacked mainframe that he was working with.

His coffee mug, with the liquid contents long gone cold, barely served as any comfort to his task--it seemed that finding the killers of Sanzou's master was becoming far more troublesome than he had expected. Quietly sighing out loud, the brunette leaned back in the computer chair, adjusting the spectacles that threatened to fall off the bridge of his nose. The emerald eyes, normally expressive and alive, now reflected exhaustion and a need for rest. But Cho Hakkai was a determined young man—as he always had been, and the trait had not changed as of late—and he always kept his promises.

"Jeez, 'Kai...what're you tryin' to do, kill yourself over this? Don't worry about that damn monk's problems; you look tired, so get to bed already." Gojyo leaned back against the backboard of his bed, staring worriedly at his superior's state of being.

"_Iya desu_...Sanzou needs our help, and I don't intend to back down on what I promised." He went back to searching, but the hand that had been typing for so long was now growing a bit more sluggish.

"Hakkai..." The redhead sighed, getting up from his spot on the mattress. "Am I gonna have to carry you to bed or what?"

"...Excuse me?" Hakkai turned as red as his friend's hair, but decided not to turn around in an attempt to hide it.

Gojyo smirked; and whether it was because he had seen the brunette's facial expression from his previous comment, or something else, one could not be sure. "Yup. Looks like I'm just gonna have to. You're so damn stubborn, you know that?" He tipped the chair around just enough to grab the other male by his slim waist, and started laughing suddenly. "You're pretty light for someone the same age as me!"

Despite their position, Hakkai's eyes were laughing, as well. "Or maybe you're just heavy, Gojyo."

"Me? You're the one who doesn't eat enough!" Gojyo retorted, nearly throwing his friend on the bed. "There. Now go to sleep."

A chuckle bubbled within the older one's mouth, and it was released. "You honestly are the most troublesome man I've ever had the misfortune of acquainting myself with."

"Same here, man. Just get some sleep, alright? I'm not as good as you with computers, but it's worth a try..."

Hakkai expressed a quiet, real smile. "...Thank you, Gojyo."


End file.
